Girl Moms Are So Overrated
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: Life's hard when you're 16 and pregant. Especially when you're male, your baby's father is your annoying, blond rival, and you have to live with said idiot for "X" amount of time. What can possibly go wrong? NaruSasu, Mpreg, rated M for reasons


**Hello people… I have another story… Yay!... *cough* Yeah, I got a request a long time ago to do a mpreg…. SO… Here you go, person-who-asked-me-to-write-this-that-I-don't-remember-the-name-of! Thanks again to my awesome-sauce seme! Love you! Thanks for basically betaing… -heart- All basic warnings apply… Language… Possible OOC-ness… Sex… Underage drinking… And yaoi… Ok.. enough of me rambling… Read…**

There he was. Yes, that's right, _him, _Uchiha Sasuke, and he was currently pulling text books out of his locker. He probably would need them for his homework that night. The student's last period class just ended and he was trying to ignore all the other loud, obnoxious, retarded, teens that were also filling the hall. More specifically, the tall blond that was beating on the locker next to him.

"Come on!" he growled out in anger, "Open up already!" Sasuke rolled his dark eyes before slamming his own closed and turning to glare at the blond.

"Usuratonkachi, let me do it." he said impatiently. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven.

"No thanks, I think I can manage it." he pulled on the handle a few more times before cursing and punching at the poor abused metal contraption. Sasuke looked back behind him, grimacing at the swarm of teens that still surrounded him, before focusing back on Naruto and pushing him away from his locker. "Teme! What was the hell?"

"Shut up and tell me your combination, dobe." he said coolly, ignoring the heated blue eyes boring into the back of his skull. Yes, him and the dumb blond didn't get along at all, so why was he helping Naruto with his locker? Even Sasuke didn't know the answer to that one. Maybe it was to waste time for the crowd to die down. Or maybe it was because deep down he really liked Naruto instead of hating him like how he always acted... Yeah... Right...

Naruto clenched his fists together before complying and mumbling out the three chained numbers. Then a few seconds and dial turns later, BAM, the now bent locker door was flung open and tons of papers cascaded to the floor. Naruto stared at the smaller boy dumbfoundedly as the raven walked away. He glanced at the now open locker, then back to Sasuke's shrinking form, before yelling, "CHEATER!" And if Sasuke heard him (which he probably did) he didn't make an acknowledgment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke groaned in frustration as his phone rang for the thousandth time that day, and it was only 5:36pm. He had been home from school for about two hours, and for more than half the time some stupid person called him at least thirty times, never once leaving a message. After growing too mad to concentrate on his homework, he finally answered the phone.

"Yes?" he grit out into the piece of plastic in annoyance.

"SASUKE!" the person on the other end of the line yelled, causing the Uchiha to pull the phone away from his ear from their loudness. "It's about time you answered!" Sasuke groaned once he recognized the voice as the leader of his fan-club, and also his friend (how, he didn't know), Haruno Sakura.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he spoke bluntly.

"What do you mean "what do you want"? You _have _to know about it! It's been all the talk at school for the last few days!" She rambled on. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, in case you didn't know, I don't really listen to people at school. Or anywhere for that matter." he started to work on his homework again, pushing his conversation to a further realm of his mind. The girl, not knowing any better, started whining.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" she drug out, "There's a senior party tonight at the Konoha Square Park!"

"And I would care about a senior party when I'm only a junior, why?" the raven asked while writing an answer down for one of his many calculus problems.

"Because," Sakura continued, "Ino's boyfriend is a senior and he said that he could get us in!" she squealed excitedly.

"Then why do _I _have to go if Ino's going to be there?" he heard her scoff and knew that the pinkette had probably rolled her eyes.

"You know that Ino would be attached to that guy the whole time. I need someone to give me company!"

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed and put his pencil down, rubbing his forehead, "I have tons of homework..."

"You can do it tomorrow!" she insisted, "Its Friday, so you'll have time!"

Sasuke glanced down at the heap of papers on his desk and sighed again. He really did need a break from all the pressure from school, and senior parties always had alcohol. Just what he needed to relax. "Fine, but I'm only going because I need some stress relief."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke idly sipped on his third can of beer, looking at Sakura mingling with a group of other girls. _Needed company my ass. _He though before downing the rest of the can, dropping it on the drink table beside him.

"Trying to forget something?" Sasuke jumped at the voice behind him and turned, being met with a tall, blond headed, boy. He blinked a few times, trying to remember who this person was and why he seemed so familiar. Stupid alcohol, making his thought process slow. And then it clicked.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? It's a senior party." he spoke slowly, making sure his sentences were worded correctly. Naruto smirked at the tipsy raven before replying.

"I could ask you that same thing, teme." he grabbed up a can himself, chugging it down quickly before crushing it and tossing it over his shoulder, ignoring the cry of surprise after it hit someone. He picked up another beer and looked back at Sasuke, who was staring blankly at him, "How about a drinking contest?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Two hours and many drinks later Sasuke was being pushed down onto a bed, tanned lips pressed onto his hungrily. "Mmm..." he moaned into the kiss while trying to remove Naruto's shirt. The blond pulled back, letting Sasuke pull the fabric over his head and off his arms, before diving back down to continue where he had left off. Then somehow Sasuke was already naked and Naruto was working on his pants.

"'Suke..." he breathed out hotly against the pale neck he was kissing. The Uchiha shivered at hearing the blond actually (sort of) say his name. Usually it was teme, prick, or asshole. " ….skip to the fucking? Want you so bad..." Naruto said, licking along his skin. Sasuke stared at the ceiling of whatever room they were in through half closed, lust filled eyes. He threaded his fingers in the unruly blond hair.

"Hnnn... Do whatever..." he answered, tugging Naruto's head back and sealing their lips in a heated kiss. "Just do it fast..." he whispered after pulling partially away. Naruto grinned and grabbed up Sasuke's pants, which were still hanging halfway on the side of the bed, and pulled out a small tube of lotion.

"I knew you always used this stuff." he ran one of his hands over the raven's heated skin, once coming upon a pale hand, he intertwined their fingers. "You always feel so soft and smooth. S'cute." Sasuke's already red cheeks grew darker at the comment and he turned his head to the side, as a futile attempt to hide it.

"Shuddup and do something..." he murmured, still feeling embarrassed in his drunken state. Naruto popped open the bottle, squeezing some of contents out on his fingers, and leaned down to kiss at Sasuke's jaw line.

"M'getting there, teme." he moved the lubricated hand down lower, slowing pushing a finger into Sasuke's entrance, causing a gasp to escape the raven's lips as Naruto moved it in and out of the tight muscle. "It's prob'ly gonna feel weird, but bear with it." he kissed him, trying to take Sasuke's mind off the awkward sensation the prep created, before adding another finger with the first.

Soon enough, Sasuke was getting used to the feeling and moaning when Naruto would brush up against a certain spot. And the next thing he knew, the blond had thrust himself into him completely, causing Sasuke to arch off the random bed they were on. The pace Naruto had set was quick, pounding relentlessly into the other boy. Neither of them knew what they were doing (because of the alcohol, duh), but they did know that it felt good and went with their instincts, which pretty much told them to have crazy wild sex. And that's exactly what they did.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They both were lying on their backs, breathing heavily, not wanting to move an inch, but somehow knowing that they had to leave. After all, they were in a random room of one of the seniors' homes after the party had migrated there, caused from a few police officers kicking them out of the park. The loud noise from the party was now noticeable after their adrenaline high wore off, also reminding them of where they were.

Sasuke stood wobbly, groaning as he did so. He noted hazily that the alcohol had numbed his senses to the pain that he should have felt in his lower region. He stumbled around the room and picked up his discarded clothes. Naruto watched him with a blank stare as the raven fumbled with re-dressing before he looked at the blond once and staggered out of the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke awoke the next day to find himself with a massive hangover, so it didn't surprise him when he rushed into the bathroom and emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet. He groaned, wiping at his mouth, and flushed the porcelain bowl, promising himself that he would never get so wasted again. The raven pulled himself up to the sink and began washing, splashing his face with the cool water. A surprised gasp escaped him when he caught sight of his reflection. He looked _awful. _Yeah, he seriously wasn't going to drink anytime soon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Throughout the next few days, Sasuke took frequent trips to the restroom, his sickness, which was _supposed_ to be over, getting the best of him. Some days he felt so bad in the mornings that he didn't even go to school, and that had never happened before in the history of the Uchihas. Unfortunately, he needed to go that day for exams, so he had to bear with his daily illness. While he was testing away in his English class, he got hit with a strong wave of nausea, causing him to abruptly stand and run out of the classroom.

Sasuke ignored the startled call of his teacher as he booked it down the hall, a hand covering his mouth while the other arm was wrapped around his midsection. As soon as he managed to get inside the boy's bathroom, he barged open one of the stalls and vomited into the pathetic excuse for a toilet, slumping down on the ground after flushing. The floor of a public school's restroom wasn't the best place to be when feeling sick, but Sasuke didn't have any other choice. The pain he was feeling in his abdomen was to tiresome for him to even try fighting against.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven's head shot up at the voice. His English teacher, Yūhi Kurenai, was standing in the stall's doorway, holding the door open with one of her hands. Sasuke willed himself to hold his impassive face when another stab of pain hit him.

"I'm fine." He said curtly, forcibly standing. Just as he squeezed past the older women his vision blurred, causing him to become dizzy and lose his balance. If it wasn't for Kurenai grabbing him under the arms, he would have once again been on the floor.

"I really think you should go see the nurse…" she trailed off, concern showing in her scarlet eyes. Sasuke glared at her for a second, opening his mouth to refuse, when he was hit with another wave of nausea. Tensing up, he slowly nodded and was escorted to the nurse's office, an angry scowl on his face the whole way there

After Kurenai dropped him off in the office, she told him that she would send someone down with the work he's going to miss later. He nodded mutely, unconsciously holding his stomach. She left him there and shortly after the school's nurse, Shizune, called him into the back observation room.

"So you've been vomiting, getting dizzy spells, and having sharp stomach pains, correct?" she asked him, writing something down on her clipboard. Sasuke looked to the side and grunted an agreement. "How long has this been going on?" she looked up at him.

"I think… Around two weeks…" he mumbled out. She nodded and wrote more down.

"Can you remove your shirt for me?" Silently, the raven did what was asked and pulled his dark blue t-shirt over his head. "I'm going to feel around your stomach, so tell me where it hurts when I press against it." Without waiting for any acknowledgement from the teen, Shizune started gently prodding his abdomen in various spots. Sasuke flinched at each place, she noted, but towards the lower middle region was where she also heard him take in a sharp breath of air.

"That's the worst spot?" After he nodded, she stepped back and started writing more notes about his symptoms, catching Sasuke's movement of pulling his shirt back on and placing a hand on his stomach out of the corner of her eye. She reread what she had written down and noticed that if he was a girl she would have assumed he was pregnant. Not being exactly sure of what the Uchiha's illness was, she decided to do a test that was used to discover most common ailments. She reached into a draw by her desk and pulled out a small, clear, cylinder container and handed it to Sasuke.

"I'd like you to fill this up halfway so I can run some tests on it." She explained as he continued to stare at the plastic now in his hands. "There's a bathroom in that door behind you, and if you can't go, I can get you a soda to help." Sasuke shook his head, embarrassed about having to pee into a cup. If he wasn't sick of being… well… sick… he would have reused in a heartbeat.

He silently stood and walked into the small room pointed out earlier and locked the door behind him. Luckily he had to use the bathroom, so doing the desired task was easy. But he was still a heck of a lot embarrassed, especially when he had to hand the container back to the nurse. She smiled at him before going back into the back room and telling him to sit because it may take some time.

Sasuke sat back on the examination bench/chair/table thing and rubbed his stomach, idly looking around the room. After a few minutes Shizune reappeared with a troubled expression clearly etched on her face, causing the raven's face to pale considerably. Her news couldn't be good. She opened her mouth to say something before closing it and trying again. "Uchiha-san… Have you been sexually active lately?" Sasuke stared at her with a confused expression.

"Not… that I know of… I'm still a vir-" he got cut off by a new presence coming into the room.

"Sasuke-teme, I have all the work for your classes!" announced the blond that just entered the small office. Sasuke stared at him, and apparently Naruto didn't like that too much. "What?" he asked nervously. And that's when everything hit the raven in the face like a pile of bricks. The night of the party, Sasuke had sex with the other teen standing in front of him. And the nurse was asking him if he was sexually active. That only meant one thing.

"Usuratonkachi!" the pissed off Uchiha yelled, grabbing the other boy by his shirt's collar. "You fucking gave me some disease when you fucking fucked me!" he shouted while shaking him.

"It's not a bad thing Sasuke!"

Stopping, Sasuke slowly turned to the dark haired nurse, his eyes questioning. "How could getting an STD _not_ be bad?" Shizune sighed,

"It's not an STD…" she cleared her throat as Naruto began looking at her and Sasuke, who was still holding onto him. "Uchiha-san… You're pregnant… And going from what I just heard… Uzumaki-san is the father…" Sasuke's eyes widened and he released the blond from his shock, causing Naruto to fall promptly to the floor unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Woo… First chapter is complete… Reviews? Please?... My life sucks… I need reviews to feel appreciated… And to write more….**


End file.
